The Dursleys Again
by Savita
Summary: Head-Auror Potter's live is way to trouble-less. His Godson tops the auror aptitude test. His sons do well at Hogwarts. He is home by six everyday to have a relaxing evening with his wife and daughter. The worst that comes up in the auror office are dark smugglers... he shouldn't get used to this should he? Featuring Teddy, Dursleys, Potters & Weasleys to name a few..


_**Prologue**_

If I say Teddy was bored, it would be an understatement.

He was done with wrestling with his pen,

He was done with morphing his face in every way he could think of,

He was done with humming every tune he remembered…

Now, what?

He glanced at his watch, a gift from his godfather on his 17th birthday, and wondered where the hell is Nat?

Nathaniel White, the confused hazel-eyed blond had been at Teddy's side all through his seven years at Hogwarts. He was the first person Teddy met who didn't annoy him with idiotic questions like "are you really Harry Potter's godson?", "Are you related to this guy, some Remus Lupin, in this book?", "Are you sure you're not a werewolf? This book here said your dad was one", "Will you make your nose blue please.", "and so you are a Meta- Metamor… er what did you say again?", "did you ever play Quidditch with Harry Potter? I have heard he's very good"… and they went on and on and on.

Nat on the other hand, was fascinated by Teddy's hair, but then again, the muggleborn had been fascinated by every non-muggle thing he see's. As he and Teddy became fast friends. Teddy explained him everything about the magical world. Not quite into a month of friendship, he found himself narrating the war to his wide-eyed friend. Soon he found himself willing telling him about his closeness with the war heroes (a topic he always avoided with anyone else), and subsequently about his parents, about whom he had spoken to no one rather that his wise and understanding godparents and his loving Grandmother. Teddy and Nat found a true friend in each other and would supplement each other in class. A childhood vow to 'always stay together' was, Teddy hoped not, Nat's inspiration to be an Auror. Teddy 'knew' that he wanted to be an Auror. That was the only profession that appealed to him and the only job which made him feel that he's doing the right thing. But unlike him, all Nat had to say for his choice of a career was that it sounded 'cool'. Even though they had different reasons, together it was, that they went on to profess in a job, which was no child's play.

Today, the pair of junior-Aurors are assigned to monitor the curse pool which Teddy doubted even worked anymore. But he knew that all the calmness of its liquid indicated was that the Wizarding world was at peace. As Teddy waited as he was meant to, Nat had gone off to meet his girlfriend. Teddy didn't fretted about the possibility of an emergency in Nat's absence, but he did worry on what to tell if some senior- Auror was to come along to check on them.

He, like Nat, did believe that sitting and waiting at the curse pool was boring, He, like Nat, did have a girlfriend no fiancée he would rather be with, than waiting for something, which had the probability of 1/100 to happen.

But he, unlike Nat, did not have the heart to disobey the head's orders. He knew that being an Auror is a job with many responsibilities, and the motto is to do as 'you are told, until you are wiser'. So yes, Teddy decided, he is going to obey; something Professor McGonagall would have claimed he is incapable of.

As he was almost drifting into sleep, he saw the Curse Pool braze into light. He abruptly jumped out of his seat. He set his partner an emergency summon using his mirror exactly as he was trained to do, it was a reflex action he did without thinking as he pondered - an Unforgivable on his very first day?

The WWW Curse Pool was a product of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which detected any unforgivable curse cast anywhere around England. It indicated the location on a virtual map, which could be enlarged to see the exact location. It was truly a useful invention for the auror office, brought about by the wizarding world's leading entrepreneur – George Weasley.

A smile always creeps over Teddy's lips when Teddy thinks of the Weasleys-The extended family, which had been his own in every way but blood. The Weasley's were everywhere. It could almost be believed the Weasley's ran the wizarding world. The golden trio, he mused, who had their own share of law breaking, today 'were the law'. The department of Law and Enforcement was headed by none other than Madam Granger-Weasley. While the Auror office honed under the capable leadership of Auror Potter and his second in command, Auror Weasley.

The minister of magic may be a certain Kinsley Shacklebolt, but a tall lean redhead was always seen beside him as if his shadow, leaning in now and then to give his input or advising the minister over his schedule. Oh yes! We are talking about none other than the minister's undersecretary – Percy Weasley.

Then of course, we had the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which started as a joke shop and then moved on to be one of the wizarding world's largest inventing firms. It stanchly brought in muggle technologies, which amazed many. The mass production of the two- way mirror (which worked like a muggle cell- phone), the live- box (which worked as a muggle TV as well as a 2-D mini-pensive) and of course the curse pool (a device with complicated spell-work which detected and located dark curses)-only for ministry used though-ensured that the WWW can no longer be the coolest joke shop, but rather the most important enterprise in the wizarding world.

Teddy bent into the Curse Cool. Other that blazing into light, it had also generated a complete map of England ,where a tiny red mark hovered over Surrey in Southeast England . He pressed his finger over the mark to enlarge the area. Little Whinging, Privet Drive – a muggle residence… Teddy moved on to make a quick portkey scheduled a minute ahead, if Nat's does not answer his call, he would probably have to go alone.

However , he didn't have to worry for long as the door slammed open.

"Who came?" Nat demanded hastily.

"No one, come on now. The Portkey's leaving any second."

"wha-what? Where?" Nat's eyes widened.

"There's an unforgivable in Surrey" Teddy informed him shortly.

"Huh? On our first day? That is quiet_"

"Hurry up Nat!"

When the two junior Aurors reached Little Whinging, they had no difficulty in identifying the house in question. The fourth house of the lane had spectators gathered around it, how inconvenient! Now they need oblivators too …As the curious neighbours climbed on each other to get a better view, Teddy glanced wide-eyed at the wrecked house. The place looked like it had been hit by an earthquake! Was there even a chance to surviving victims? There might be… if they act fast. The tale-telling ruined house made it apparent that there was no way this job was meant for two junior Aurors. So should they call for backup? But someone might be dead by then. What if the two of them go in alone? There were mild chances that they could fight the creator of the menace… Teddy, after constant training from his godfather, considered himself a good dueler, but what if there were more than one? What if they go in gryffindoring and get themselves killed? Then calling for help seemed a better option by all means… but something told teddy that he had to go in NOW… he had to try at least to stop some innocent's life from getting taken…

Teddy made a quick decision," Call for backup Nat, I'll go ahead."

"Don't go in alone…" Nat urged , but in a perplexed tone. Teddy shook his head."We have to go in NOW Nat! Before something big happens, but we NEED backup…plus I am a better dueler_"

"Reckless you mean."

"Let's not waste time."Teddy said, as soon as which he stormed over to the apartment.

Nat nodded nervously. Listening to Teddy who seemed to be more confident and calm about the situation seemed to be a good plan.


End file.
